


A Whole New World

by Local_Cringe_Con



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: 2015 Verse, Alvinnn! And the Chipmunks, Based on a song, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Incest, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Singing, Song Lyrics, Temporarily Unrequited Love, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: Like Alvin could keep a secret this big. "A whole New World" takes us on a wild love train between Alvin and Simon. When Alvin accidentally confesses his love for Simon, how is he supposed to respond?





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> I changed one word in the song, instead of "princess" it's replaced with "prince" that was done on purpose.

The day started out normal, Simon was the first one up for school, Theodore second and Alvin was still sleeping. Dave tried waking Alvin but eventually gave up trying and told Simon to see if he could get Alvin up. 

"Alvin, come on get up" Simon shakes Alvin to see if that would work; it did not. Instead, Alvin rolls over to the side Simon was on and clenches onto Simon and Alvin sighs, and curls up even more.

"Oh, Si" Alvin whispers to both Simon and himself.

Simon blushes an unwanted blush and before Simon can shake Alvin harder he hears Alvin start to mumble something else.

"Si, I love you, so much."

'Okay, maybe I shouldn't wake him. He might get embarrassed if he sees me here' Simon thought to himself. 

Alvin still clenching on Simon mumbles something else that would make anyone blush.

"I want to be with you, forever."

Simon blushes as red as a fire truck and starts to stutter out, "A-A-Alvin?"

"Yeah Si?" Alvin says dreamily.

"We can't, you know that, what would Dave say?"

"Who cares? Isn't it about happiness?"

"What about the law?" 

"We're chipmunks normal laws don't apply to us."

Simon didn't want to admit that Alvin had a point; they weren't humans those laws don't apply to them.

'Still, he's my brother and we're accepted by humans, there should be a line!'

Alvin finally wakes up, yawns and stretches. Alvin sees he's still clenching on Simon and immediately let's go.

"Um, forget that ever happened and I'll never pick on you for sleeping with a blankie" Alvin coughs out.

"Deal!"

'I wonder if he knows what he said to me' Simon thinks.

"It took you long enough to get up," Simon says; trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I know I just had the best dream ever!"

'Should I question him on his dream?' 

Before Simon could finish thinking his mouth was already talking.

"What was it about?" 

Simon already has mentally smacked himself.

"Oh, um, It was just a wish that I hope will come true someday."

Simon had to hold back the disgust on his face, he knows Alvin's wish and he doesn't know how to tell his brother that his wish will never come true. it's not like Simon has thought about his older brother like this before, it's just the whole law thing and what would everyone say if word got out that Alvin and he were a thing? Suddenly the room was too hot and Simon felt very claustrophobic.

"Alvin?" Simon starts out quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I know what your wish is, you were talking in your sleep and..." Simon couldn't finish the sentence before he was cut off by Dave yelling.

"Boys, get down here, please! You're going to be late!"

"Well, I guess it will have to wait," Simon says.

The drive to school was awkward; well for Simon at least, he was stuck in the middle of Alvin and Theodore and Alvin was sitting awfully close to Simon. Simon didn't know how to respond when Alvin's hand "accidentally" touches Simon's. Simon felt a rush spread throughout his body and he doesn't know if that's because of what happened earlier or if he's hiding unwanted feelings for his brother.

School went normal as usual; there was a pop quiz in math and lunch went pretty normal too. Simon almost forgot about what happened this morning but when he caught Alvin staring at him with love-struck eyes he remembered everything. Simon wanted to confront Alvin about Alvin's wish, he just wasn't sure how.

"Simon?" 

"What is it, Alvin?" Simon tried not to sound harsh, he was just confused about everything that has been going on.

"Can I tell you something?"

Simon braced himself for what was to come, he knew Alvin was going to tell him how he truly felt he just wasn't prepared for it.

"Simon, for the longest time I felt different about us, our relationship as brothers, for me has changed. I don't know if you feel the same but, as your brother, I feel as though I have to tell you the truth...."

"Alvin, please don't, I know where you going with this."

"Just hear me out, okay? Anyways, I just wanted to say that I think, no! I know that I'm in love with you and I want to be with you forever. I don't care if you love me like this or not I just wanted to tell you the truth and I know you must think I'm crazy but I want to sing you a song before you respond with anything.

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering splendid  
Tell me, prince, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath, it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world (Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue (Every moment, red-letter)  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world (A whole new world)  
That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

 

 

 

Alvin finished the song and looked into Simon's deep blue eyes and gave him that love-struck gaze again.

 

"Now, would be the time to say something." Alvin chokes out.

 

Simon doesn't know what he was thinking when he pulled Alvin into a heated, loving kiss.

 

"I love you, Alvin! I want to be with you too, it took me just now to realize that I've been in love with you this whole time, I just didn't want to admit these feelings out loud because what would the others say?"

 

"Maybe, this could be our little secret," Alvin says with a smug look on his face.

 

Simon and Alvin know that Alvin can never keep a secret, no matter how big or how small he just can't keep his mouth shut.

 

"That's a story for another time. We will cross that bridge when we get there I guess. By the way, did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Simon questions

 

"I don't I was awake the whole time you were talking to me this morning."

 

"You were?"

 

"Mmhm."

 

"I can't believe I'm about to do this but, Alvinnn!"

 

"Oh, shush and come and kiss me again."

 

And they share yet another loving kiss, ready to tackle their new relationship, with hopes that they will be together forever.

 

 


End file.
